Egg Carrier
The Egg Carrier is a vessel that appears in the anime series Sonic X and it's comic series published by Archie Comics. It is a large multifunctional flying fortress created by Dr. Eggman which primarily served as the doctor's base of operations during an attempt to conquer the world. The Egg Carrier is crewed by Eggman and various robots. The first vessel fell into the ocean after a mighty battle. Description Features and abilities Described as an all-purpose aerial fortress, the Egg Carrier is capable of flight and hovering, and is equipped with a plethora of weaponry. This include a large front-mounted laser cannon, a medium-sized laser cannon dubbed the "Eggman Cannon", laser turrets and missile launchers. In addition, it can operate underwater, like a submarine. The Egg Carrier can also transform into two shapes; a cruise form and a high-movement battle form which grants it an even wider arsenal. Specifications *Length: 789 mFile:Sonicx-ep30-eye1.jpg *Weight: 655.281 t History Anime Chaos Saga The Egg Carrier was created by Dr. Eggman and launched six months after the Egg Fort II was destroyed to find Chaos Emeralds to feed Chaos. When the Egg Carrier came to pick up Eggman and Chaos 4, Sonic and Tails tried following it in the X Tornado, but it shot the jetplane down above Station Square in an aerial battle, during which Lily fled the Egg Carrier. From the Egg Carrier, Eggman sent the E-100 Series to locate Froggy who was essential to Chaos's evolution. Meanwhile, ZERO brought back Lily, along with Amy, and put them in the brink. When the Egg Carrier picked up the E-100 units however, Chris and Big snuck onboard. Since only E-102 Gamma had brought the frog, Eggman trashed the other E-100 units and sent Gamma for Lily. However, Amy and Lily convinced Gamma to free them. The Egg Carrier was then attacked by Sonic, Tails and Knuckles in the X Tornado, evading it's defenses. Onboard the Egg Carrier, Sonic and Tails located Amy, although Eggman got Lily's Chaos Emerald, while Knuckles looked for Master Emerald shards. While Amy convinced Sonic to leave Gamma be as they engaged in battle, their fight damaged the Egg Carrier enough for it to lose altitude. In the meantime, Chris and Big freed Froggy, but then met Eggman on the deck who took Froggy and used it to turn Chaos into Chaos 6. After Sonic and Knuckles beat Chaos, almost everyone fled the Egg Carrier as it crashed into the sea. Amy, Lily and Gamma later returned to the Egg Carrier's remains; Amy sought Lily's family while Gamma sought to deactivate the E-100 units. While Amy stopped ZERO, Gamma completed it's mission at the cost of itself, reuniting Lily with it's family who had been powering the robots. A second Egg Carrier was later deployed against Perfect Chaos, but was easily destroyed by the monster. Homebound Saga The remains of the Egg Carrier was later salvaged by Dr. Eggman and used to create the Grand Egg Imperial when he returned to Sonic's world. However, that vessel was destroyed by Super Sonic. Archie Comics In the ''Sonic X'' comic series, the Egg Carrier was rebuilt by Eggman and used many more times. Gallery Concept artwork Sonic X concept art Egg Carrier.jpg Screenshots Sonicx-ep30-eye1.jpg|The Egg Carrier's eyecatch card Ep27 294 (2).jpg|The Egg Carrier taking off Ep27 Egg Carrier flying.png 058eggcarrier.jpg 127sonictails.jpg X127sonictails.jpg X133amy.jpg|The Egg Carrier crossing the city Ep28 Egg Carrier in Station Square.png|The Egg Carrier in Station Square Ep29 Egg Carrier about to fire.png|The Egg Carrier about to blast off the heroes Egg Carrier alt mode Sonic X.png|The Egg Carrier's attack mode Ep30 Egg Carrier exploding.png|The Egg Carrier exploding Ep30 Egg Carrier losing control.png|The Egg Carrier losing control Ep31 Egg Carrier in the ocean.png|The Egg Carrier in the ocean Ep50 06.jpg|Egg Fort, Egg Fort II, and Egg Carrier constructing the Grand Egg Imperial Category:Vehicles Category:Eggman's creations